


Mommie Dearest and the Demon Seed

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children, Drama, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-29
Updated: 2007-03-29
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: What the hell was her father thinking, marrying a woman just twice his daughter's age as he watched 50 from the rearview mirror?





	Mommie Dearest and the Demon Seed

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“That freckle there.” Leo kissed her breast. “After much debate I have decided that it is definitely my favorite.”

“Are you sure?”

CJ looped her long arms around him and held him close. She moaned as Leo parted her legs with his knee.

“Lots of scientific analysis and roundtable discussion went into this, woman. A decision has finally been made. It is definitely that freckle.”

He kissed it again, moving his mouth down to catch the nipple between his lips.

“Oh Leo. You wanna bite me?”

“You want me to bite you?” Leo murmured.

“I want you to do what turns you on.”

“You turn me on.”

CJ’s enraptured giggles turned into screams as their bedroom door came bursting open.

“Daddy! We’re here!”

In a mad dash to cover their total nakedness, Leo fell off the bed. He demanded that his children cover their eyes and they did so without question. He quickly dressed in his boxers and tee shirt as his new wife dove under the covers for safety. He touched his kids’ shoulders.

“Wow guys, this is a surprise.”

“Aren't you happy to see us daddy?” eight-year-old Mary Katherine asked.

“Are you kidding me?” Leo scooped her and her brother into his arms. “I am always ecstatic to see you. You guys are so big now. Where’s Mallory?”

“In the living room.” JackJack replied. “She told us to come in and surprise you.”

“I just bet she did.” CJ muttered. “Hey guys.”

“Hi CJ.” they said in unison.

“Did you have a good trip?”

“It was great.” JackJack said. “I got the window seat.”

“Alright. You guys go and unpack; we will be right in.”

They nodded, running out of the room. He closed the door and looked at his wife.

“Aren't they a week early?” CJ asked.

“Definitely. I'm so sorry baby.”

“There is no need to apologize; they are your children.”

Leo was not apologizing for that. He just felt that it was traumatic to have two kids walk in on their hanky panky.

“I'm fine.” She lied. “You better go help the kids unpack.”

Leo smiled, going over to the bed and kissing her.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

He went out of the bedroom. He found his 15 year old daughter Mallory sitting on the couch. She watched MTV and read a teen magazine.

“You thought it was a good idea to let MK and JackJack burst into my bedroom and say hello?”

“Hi to you too dad. I did get good grades in school, thanks for asking. I've been pretty good, how about yourself?”

“Oh Mal, are we still doing this?” he flipped off the TV.

“Look, how was I to know that you and your girlfriend would be in there doing the horizontal mambo?”

“CJ is my wife; we have been married almost a year and you know it. We are not going through this again on this vacation Mal. You treat CJ with a little decency or we are going to have a problem.”

“We have enough problems dad.”

Leo sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He wanted to know why they were a week early. Was everything alright at home?

“Mom and Howard are leaving for Paris right about now…you cannot send us back.”

“I wouldn’t do that. When the hell did you get so cynical? Aren’t you going to at least give me a hug?”

Mallory got up from the couch, walked toward him and then brushed past him.

“I'm taking a nap.” She mumbled.

Leo clenched his fist to keep from grabbing her red ponytail and yanking her back. He wanted very much for Mallory to be a happy kid but she was always so miserable. He and his ex-wife had been divorced for four years. It had been amicable enough, as divorces went, and Leo did his best to protect his children from harm. Jenny remarried quickly; Leo figured there was someone waiting for her.

He moved from DC to New York but kept his children first in his life. They came to see him once a month for long weekends and for six weeks every summer. The first two years were fine, and then CJ Cregg came into his life. He loved her from the moment they met…she was his second chance for happiness. MK and JackJack liked her too. It surprised CJ how well she took to children, but Mallory gave her nothing but venom. It hadn't changed yet.

Shaking his head, Leo went into the twins’ bedroom.

“Hey, hey!”

They jumped on their father, so happy to see him after almost a month apart. He rustled JackJack’s hair and kissed MK’s rosy cheeks.

“Did you do well in school?” he asked.

“I did. JackJack got a C in behavior.”

“But I wasn’t bad daddy. Next year we’ll be in different classes and somebody won't be there to tattle on me.”

“Be nice to your sister. Mallory tells me mom and Howard went to Paris.”

“He wants to move there for work.” his son said. “Mom is excited. She can be cosmocopolton or something like that.”

“He means cosmopolitan.” MK corrected. “Like the magazine.”

“I know what he meant sweetie. Have you guys had lunch? CJ could make you something, if you want.”

“Cook?” MK raised an eyebrow.

“She’s getting better.” Leo said, stifling a laugh. “I was thinking more of sandwiches.”

The twins nodded agreement and he left them alone. He found CJ in the kitchen making a smoothie. She threw chopped strawberries in the blender.

“The twins want sandwiches.” He said.

“I can do that. Did they tell you why they're a week early?”

“Jenny and Howard went to Paris. JackJack said he wants to move there for work.”

“What? Leo, she cannot take your children to France.”

“Over my dead body will she do that.” he put his arms around his wife. “CJ, if I have to go for custody…”

“Then we fight for them…even Mallory.”

“You are amazing.” He kissed her. “Maybe a little later on we can pick up where we left off in the bedroom.”

“Leo…”

She felt uncomfortable making love with his children there. It was something she would have to get used to if they moved in full time but usually she wore pajamas for the first week after they arrived.

“Don’t worry baby. We will set boundaries and everything will be fine. Do you trust me?”

“Implicitly.”

“And you love me?”

“With my whole heart. Til death do us part.”

Leo grinned, kissing her once more.

***

The early part of dinner was quiet. CJ made spaghetti and though the meatballs were a bit burnt, the children ate without comment. It felt like the OK Corral to Leo and he waited, holding his breath, for the first bullet to be shot.

“Dad?”

“Yes JackJack?”

“What's a trophy wife?” POW!

“Oh dear God.” CJ muttered.

“John Spencer McGarry, what kind of question is that?”

“Mom says it to Aunt Laurie all the time. She says that what CJ is.”

“Does she?” CJ asked. “Well, where I come from its what bitter hags say about women who are younger and prettier than they are.”

“CJ.” Leo warned through clenched teeth.

“What? This is bull.”

“Don’t talk that way about my mother.” Mallory said. “JackJack, trophy wives are greedy young women who marry rich old guys for their money and status.”

“Mallory, stop it. Can we have one dinner where this kind of shit…” he took a deep breath. “Everyone stop talking and eat.”

“Does this trophy wife thing have anything to do with prenuptial agreements and getting screwed?” MK asked.

Mallory laughed as CJ threw down her fork.

“I'm not hungry anymore.”

“Good.” Mallory pushed her plate aside. “I can stop pretending to enjoy this crap.”

“You guys hurt CJ’s feelings. Why do you keep doing that? She has been nothing but nice to you and now she is upset.”

“I didn’t mean to daddy.” MK said, her voice wavering.

“I know that baby. Look, I love CJ a lot and she loves me. We don’t care what anyone thinks.” He gave Mallory a cold stare that she ignored. “You know what, people call her mean names because she is younger than I am but those people don’t know us. Don’t get wrapped up in what other people think, even the people you love. Form your own opinions and be your own person. You understand?”

“OK daddy.” The twins said in unison.

JackJack wanted to take CJ a cupcake; thought it would make her feel better.

“Maybe she needs a hug too.” MK suggested.

“Good idea guys. Go, she would probably love that.”

The twins left the kitchen table and Leo glared at their older sister.

“You just have to keep pushing, don’t you? I'm telling you Mallory it is starting to piss me off.”

“I formed my own opinions dad. I don’t like her.”

“What did she ever do to you? She makes me happy Mal. She doesn’t need anything from me; CJ has money and prestige. She has friends and an active social life. We are together because we love each other.”

“Who are you trying to convince dad; me or you?”

“Just go to your room.”

“I don’t have a room here. This is not my home.”

“Then get out of my sight. Does that work for you?”

“It’s not a problem dad. I have been doing it for years.”

***

The rest of the first week went by without major incident. Mallory spent most of her time in her room, avoiding her stepmother. CJ refused to fear some 15-year-old brat and went about things as she always had. She worked three days and then took the twins to FAO Schwartz for some fun. On Wednesday, the McGarrys had dinner with friends and later that night Leo finally got hold of his ex-wife.

“Why are you calling me while I'm vacation?” she asked by way of hello.

“A week early. All you had to do was call me Jen; I don’t mind having them here.”

There were no words for a while and Leo took a deep breath. He thought of his wife most likely soaking in the tub. He wanted to be with her and not dealing with this bullshit.

“Are you and Howard moving to Paris?” he asked. “JackJack seems to think so.”

“It’s possible. Howard got a promotion…the world is our oyster.”

“I'm not letting you take my children away from me.”

“No one said anything about bringing the kids. I don’t think they would like it here and I could really use a break. It’s about time you do half the work that I have done Leo.”

“I do plenty for our children. Don’t make me out to be the bad guy because I remarried. So did you…much sooner than I.”

“If you have something to say to me just say it.”

“All I need to say is this, if the kids come and stay with me I want a new custody agreement drawn up. It will give me primary custody and you will have visitation rights.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“What Jen? You think it’s a good idea to disrupt their lives whenever you are so inclined? They need stability and I will settle for nothing less.”

“Then I will bring them to Paris with me.”

“And I will fight you for sole custody. Don’t make me do that.”

“You and your Barbie doll? How long do you think she will stick around with three new family members? I hear she and Mallory get along so well.”

“CJ plans to stand beside me. We have already discussed it.”

“Like she would ever tell you it was a bad idea. She has to look good in your eyes Leo.”

“Are you done making assumptions about my wife? Lets just have my lawyer draw up some papers. You have been a good mother, now let me be a good father. I don’t want to put them through anymore shit.”

“I don’t feel comfortable giving you sole custody.” She said.

“Its not sole custody; its primary custody. I would never keep you from seeing them. What's the matter? Are you afraid I will do a good job…do you want me to fail them? Are you afraid CJ will do a good job?”

“Leo, I could give a damn. Draw up your papers and I will sign. Goodbye.”

She hung up without another word. Leo hung up the phone and paced the room. He lit a cigarette and dreamed the Pepsi he was drinking was a glass of scotch. He had been sober for six years and did not intend to go back to the way things used to be. Finishing up, he went down the hall to his bedroom. CJ sat on the bed with MK, painting her fingernails. They smiled at Leo. JackJack was on the floor watching cartoons.

“Its almost bedtime guys.”

“Aren't my nails pretty daddy?” MK asked.

“Just beautiful. C’mere guys, I need to talk to you about something.”

JackJack climbed up on the bed and looked at his father. Leo felt like he was looking in a mirror. He remembered looking at his father the same way when he was that age. Just a few years after that, a drunk Leo McGarry Sr. put a bullet into his mouth. Thank God his son would only remember him loving and sober.

“I just talked to mom. She and your stepfather are going to move to Paris.”

“Where are we going to live?” JackJack asked. “France is so far…they don’t even speak English.”

“You and your sisters are going to live with us. CJ and I want to take care of you full time. Your mom has agreed with the idea.”

“Does that mean new schools and stuff?” MK asked.

“Yeah.” CJ replied. “It might be a little tough at first but daddy and I are going to take great care of you.”

“And Mallory?” JackJack asked.

“Mallory too. We love you guys and want to have you here.”

“We want to stay.” The twins shouted.

They hugged CJ and then their father. Leo smiled, touching their faces.

“You guys better get ready for bed. We’ll be in in a little while to say goodnight.”

They rushed out and CJ was quiet as she cleaned up the mess they left behind.

“Baby, can you really do this?”

“When I made a promise to love you I knew I was going to have to love your family. As long as we all get along then things will be fine. You are going to have to sit down and have a serious talk with Mallory. MK and JackJack are going to be fine.”

She was so hard to reach; Leo had no idea how to talk to her. Every time they started fine and then it got ugly. The fights with his daughter recently were worse than anything he experienced with her mother. In fact, he and Jenny rarely fought when they were married. One night it was just over, and something new had begun.

“I will do my best.” He said.

“Leo, I have to be honest with you, OK? I cannot have her living here if she doesn’t respect me. There is no way I will fight WWIII in my house everyday. It is not good for the twins to see turmoil all the time. Its not good for our marriage.”

“I know. This is going to be a crazy time but we are going to come out on the other side. I will talk to her right now.”

His wife took his hand and kissed it.

“Lets tuck in the twins first and then you can tackle Mallory.”

“How did I get so lucky as to have you fall in love with me?” he asked putting his arm around her.

“I really have no idea. I think it might have something to do with your incredible mind and your even more incredible tush.”

They kissed, CJ leaning against him and sighing. They had not been naked together since the aborted attempt Saturday afternoon when the kids showed up. Leo missed her terribly and would have to have her tonight. Especially after Mallory ripped him to shreds. He was going to need a pick me up.

“I love you Leo McGarry.”

“I love you too. This is going to work out.”

“I know.”

They shared another kiss and went to say goodnight to the kids.

***

“Mallory, we need to talk.”

Once again she was listening to her walkman and reading a magazine. She took a deep breath, removing her earphones. This time she wanted the conversation to go well. She didn’t know why she got so angry when her parents tried to talk to her. Deep down she knew her parents’ split was the right thing. Her stepfather was a good enough guy, if you liked boring, balding men who were into banking and golf. Nothing, however, could ever make her like CJ. What the hell was her father thinking, marrying a woman twice his daughter’s age as he watched 50 from the rearview mirror?

“I talked to your mother today.”

“Really? How’s Paris treating her?”

“We didn’t have time to discuss such things. She and Howard are going to move there for his work.”

“Nice, I could definitely use a change of scenery. Wait until Paris gets a load of me.”

“Sweetie, you and the twins are going to come and live with CJ and I.”

“Bullshit!”

“Watch your language.”

“She doesn’t want us here and I am happy to oblige.”

“You won't even give her a chance. CJ has tried to be nice to you. You’ve been horrible to her.”

“Look dad, I don’t need some hip new stepmom, OK? I don’t need to watch you make a fool of yourself.”

“CJ and I have been together for two years. I want you to be happy here with us Mal…this is a chance for a fresh start. You don’t have to be best friends with your stepmother but you do have to respect her home and her wishes.”

“Don’t you even care how I feel?” she asked.

“Of course I do. C’mon Mal, tell me why CJ is so bad. What did she ever do to you?”

“I don’t need to like her, and I don’t have to explain myself.”

“Fine, don’t. Just remember what I said about respecting her. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight dad.”

***

Over the next couple of weeks Mallory still played the avoidance game with CJ though she did make a few appearances. Dinners were peaceful and she sat out during CJ’s book club discussion of a biography of Lady Jane Grey. For just a few moments CJ felt like they might actually get along. The feeling was short lived. Mallory didn’t even complain about watching her siblings when CJ worked at Chandler Morton, the most exclusive PR firm on the East Coast and Leo did his political work.

On a rainy Wednesday evening, CJ came home early. She found the kids in the living room watching TV. Mallory was close by with her ever-present magazine.

“Hi!”

“Hi CJ.”

“I'm going to start dinner. Who wants to help?”

“Me!” JackJack jumped up. MK was happy watching TV and Mallory didn’t say anything so they just went into the kitchen. She grabbed the wok from the top cabinet; took the chicken from the refrigerator. She told JackJack to rinse it off and lay it on the counter.

“How come you cook so bad?” he asked. “I mean um…”

“Its OK JackJack. I guess I never really learned. I could always do enough to survive but now I have to think about feeding a whole family.”

“Burnt is great for grilled cheese. Spaghetti and meatballs, not so much. Daddy can cook.”

“I know. I do chicken stir-fry pretty well.”

“What's that?”

“Its chicken, rice, and vegetables made in a wok with sauce. Watch and learn, young grasshopper.”

“Gonna burn it?” he asked.

“Hopefully not.”

CJ was an expert at chopping the chicken and vegetables. JackJack put the bag of rice in the boiling water.

“CJ? How did you meet my dad?”

“We were set up on a blind date by a friend.”

“And you have stuff in common?”

“Sure we do.”

“Like what? I would be interested to know.”

CJ looked at Mallory standing in the doorway.

“I’ll tell you if you set the table.”

The teenage nodded her agreement.

“Well, we both love Dylan Thomas, and classic films. We love to discuss politics, though we usually end up arguing about that. We go out for dinner and dancing. I'm learning to like his music and he is tolerating mine. We laugh at the same things, and both have a little twist in our sense of humor. We like to hold hands and talk about any and everything on our minds. There are also lots of things we don’t have in common and learn from each other.”

“Daddy likes chocolate pudding. Do you?”

“I prefer butterscotch. We both love popcorn and Snickers bars. I'm trying to get him to eat healthier.”

“Yeah, good luck with that.” Mallory muttered. “Did you know he used to drink?”

“Yeah; I know a lot about your father’s past. Get your sister Mallory; we’re going to eat.”

“Without dad?” JackJack asked.

“He’ll be home soon. Do you want lemonade or cranberry juice?”

“Lemonade.”

Mallory helped serve and CJ sat down for her first alone dinner with her stepchildren. There were going to be more in the future so now was a good time to get used to it. The kids talked about their day. They were excited about spending the coming weekend with their father and stepmother. CJ smiled at Mallory.

“What about you Mallory?”

“What?”

“What did you do today?”

“I chilled.”

“What does that consist of?” CJ asked.

“Oh c’mon, you were 15 about 5 minutes ago. You remember.”

“That smartass gene is going to come in really handy someday soon. Not today though.”

“I don’t know.” The teen smirked. “Watched Legends of the Fall, read a bit, started building a voodoo doll in your image. You know, the usual.”

“Aidan Quinn is pretty handsome.” 

“Whatever. I'm all about Henry Thomas. I hate Julia Ormond.”

“See, there is one thing on Earth we can agree on.”

“Wonders never cease.”

“This is good CJ.” MK said. “I especially like that you didn’t burn it.”

“I know, great job huh?”

The twins laughed just as their father walked in.

“Hi daddy!”

“Hello, hello. Hey baby.” He leaned to kiss CJ. 

“I made stir-fry.”

“Its not burnt.” Mallory said. “Enjoy it while you can.”

“I actually had an early dinner meeting so I ate already.” He grabbed a bottle of orange juice from the fridge. “I'm going to take a quick shower.”

He kissed his wife once more and she smiled. Mallory turned up her nose and went back to her dinner. At least she wouldn’t wake up in the middle of the night with her stomach growling.

***

“Mallory and I made headway today.” CJ said.

“Really?”

“Not really, but she didn’t treat me like Anne Boleyn either. What we had might constitute as a conversation in some cultures. C’mere, let me dry your hair.”

Leo smiled, sitting down on the bed. CJ got on her knees and ran the towel through his damp hair.

“Have I lost any more hair since the last time you looked?” he asked.

“No, and I don’t care if you lose it all. You are my sexy man; so, so sexy.” CJ put her arms around him.

“I am not one-tenth as sexy as you are baby.”

Leo turned around in her arms and they kissed. He pushed her back gently on the bed, reaching for her pajama buttons.

“Wait, wait Leo…”

“The kids are not coming in here. I promise you.”

“But…”

“Mommy and daddy need their private time. Anyway, it’s after ten and the twins are definitely asleep. C’mon baby, I miss you and I need you. I need you.”

CJ smiled, relaxing as he undressed her. She loved being naked with him, and it had been a while. She ran her fingers through his damp hair, deepening their kisses. He wanted to touch her everywhere…it felt like an eternity since he had.

“Mmm Leo, that feels wonderful.”

“That’s it baby; tell me how good it is.”

“Shh. Mallory is still awake. I'm going to fuck you but you're going to have to be quiet.”

Leo didn’t know if that were possible so he let CJ be on top, so she could control the situation. It was also the best way to see all he wanted to see. He loved to watch her pert little breasts move as she rode him slow. She stroked her hands down his chest and bit her lip to keep from crying out and waking anyone.

“You want to scream my name, don’t you, you sexy woman?” Leo asked, reaching up to caress her breasts.

“Oh God yes. I love you.”

“You want to tell me how good I fuck you and how turned on you are.” He thrust into her.

“Leo.” It came out in the sweetest whisper.

It turned him on but he wanted the whole shebang. He grabbed her hips and thrust again.

“Oh God Claudia Jean, oh God baby. Uhh…”

“Oh shit. Leo!”

She fell on him as she climaxed. Leo groaned, rolling them over on the bed. His face buried in the crook of her neck, he muttered all the dirty things he couldn’t scream until he finally succumbed to the explosion of his senses.

“Quiet was good.” He said a few minutes later.

“I tried to hold it in.”

“You were fine baby.”

Leo kissed her, pulling out and falling onto the mattress. CJ held him in her arms.

“I really wished Mallory liked me. You know what, I don’t even care about that, I just wish she didn’t hate me.”

“I know.”

“I mean, I feel so damn silly always trying to appease her. She is a kid. When I stoop to her level, I feel guilty and angry with myself. I was never allowed to unleash my anger on my stepmother; maybe a part of me is jealous of that.”

“Mallory is…hell I don’t know. She used to be such a happy girl and sometimes I still see that. I want to freeze those moments in time. She is so angry and I don’t even know what makes her that way. As her father, I just want to shield her in my arms, you know. I'm no shrink but I would think after all these blowups she would have had a breakthrough by now.”

“I had mine at 20.”

“That’s a long time from now.” Leo said.

“It’ll happen. I just…don’t let her tear us apart Leo. I don’t want to lose you.”

“You are not going to lose me. We are in this together, for the long run.”

“Promise me?”

“I do. Do you promise me you won't tire of me and leave?”

“Never.” She laughed, kissing him. “I love you.”

***

MK brought the laundry basket from Mallory’s room and handed it to her stepmother.

“Thank you MK. Did you eat your snack?”

“JackJack and I had brownies. They were pretty good.”

“So, I did a good job?”

“Uh huh. We need milk and stuff though; maybe we can go to the store later.”

“Sure. We’re going to need stuff for next week too. If you want you and your brother can go down to the activity room and burn some energy while I clean up.”

“Really?”

“Sure, just be careful. What are the rules?”

“Don’t talk to strangers and look after each other. Oh, and come up in 45 minutes to check in.”

“Smart cookie.” CJ pinched her cheek. “Go on.”

The little girl ran from the room, wild red hair flying around her like a halo. She reminded CJ a bit of herself at that age. Before her mother died and her whole world turned upside down. She wondered how MK felt about her world, if she was comfortable living with two families and juggling two lives. Coming to live with them would be a good thing for the twins. They needed the stability.

Sighing, CJ grabbed the laundry basket. She lost her grip and it tumbled to the floor. Clothes fell out and she picked up the small baggie. Jesus Christ, this might be the cause of all of the problems. CJ went stalking down the hall into Mallory’s room. As usual, she had her earphones on. She seemed to listen to pulsing electronica or death metal. 

“Mallory! Mallory!”

“Hey.” She pulled off her earphones. “Learn to knock or something. Don’t just barge in on me.”

“I will do whatever I want in my house. You want to tell me what this is?”

CJ held up the baggie and watched Mallory’s eyes change. She knew she was caught and was probably trying to figure out where to go from here.

“You had no right to go through my stuff!” she exclaimed, jumping from her bed. “Give it to me!”

“Why? So you can turn yourself into a zombie? What is this stuff? Valium, Ritalin maybe? It must be really easy to chill when you're popping downers.”

“I don’t need lectures from the likes of you. If you don’t give me my stuff I will tell my father all about the bearded bald guy.” Mallory laughed and it sounded sour. “Bet you didn’t think anybody knew about that, huh? I saw you two in Central Park and then the Manhattan Mall…you weren’t even trying to be discreet. All over each other like teenagers in heat.”

“You're following me now? I hope you weren’t high on these things when you were playing Nancy Drew. Leo knows all of my friends and you are not going to be using drugs while staying in my house. It is unacceptable behavior.”

“This is my father’s house…you're just a guest in it. Maybe not for too much longer.”

“Why do you think you scare me? You’re a 15 year old pill popper.”

“And you're a 30 year old gold digging trollop. What's your point?”

CJ slapped her hard and it shocked Mallory.

“Don’t talk to me like that! You’re out of your mind.”

“I hate you, you bitch!”

Mallory shoved her hard. CJ stumbled back but didn’t fall. She came charging at the girl.

“Dammit Mallory, I'm not…” she stopped in her tracks, doubling over in pain. “Oh God, oh God.”

“What the hell…?”

“Oh.” CJ looked for something to grab hold of but there was nothing so she fell on the floor. She was still doubled over.

“CJ? Are you OK?”

“Mallory, help me. Call 911.”

“What? Are you alright?”

“Call 911!” she shouted. “Now!”

***

Leo felt like he was running through a maze on the fourth floor of New York Presbyterian Hospital. He got on the East Wing elevator instead of the main and had no idea where he was. A place where a third of the people were sick, and another third scared and worried should be easier to navigate. He stopped at a nurses’ station out of breath and more than a little frustrated.

“Claudia McGarry please. I need to find my wife. They said she was on this floor.”

“My name is Sonya and I’ll help you sir. What's your wife’s name?”

“Claudia…CJ. McGarry, M-C-G-A-R-R-Y. You admitted her after she was brought in by ambulance. I don’t know what happened; I got here as soon as I could.”

The frantic phone call from Mallory sent Leo running from a meeting with the mayor of New York. CJ was hurt and an ambulance had come. She was all alone because Mallory had to stay with the twins. The 15 year old said she didn’t know what was wrong but she was scared. Seconds moved like hours as the young nurse searched her log. She looked at Leo.

“I will page Dr. Gibson sir.”

“Why? Is my wife not alright?”

“The doctor will be able to tell you more sir. She will be here shortly.”

It didn’t seem short as Leo paced the floor. A woman in her 60s came over to him.

“I'm Dr. Gibson Mr. McGarry.”

“Is my wife alright?” Leo asked.

“She is alright. She was admitted experiencing dull pain with an accelerated pulse and Blood pressure.”

“Dear God, she's only 30 years old.”

“She told me that she was in a fight with your daughter and was shoved.”

“Mallory pushed her? Why would she…but…?”

“Don’t worry. She was jarred but the baby is fine. We did an ultrasound and all is well. The pains were gone by the time she was admitted into the hospital.”

“The baby? Oh my God, she didn’t…”

“She did not miscarry. We want to keep her overnight for observation, which is standard in these kinds of situations.”

“I need to see her.”

“Of course. She is at the end of the hall.”

“Are you sure that CJ and the baby are alright?”

“Yes sir. They're fine. Go take a look for yourself.”

Leo rushed down the hall. He walked into the room and looked at her. She seemed to be resting comfortably but he wished she wasn’t there at all. His stomach lurched forward thinking of the child she was carrying inside of her. It churned more thinking that Mallory could be responsible for hurting her enough to miscarry. He stroked her sleeping face; tried to smile when she opened her eyes.

“Hey there beautiful.”

“I'm OK Leo.”

“I didn’t know that when I got the call.” He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her face. “Mallory was frantic and so was I. You two got into a fight…she shoved you.”

“She is doing drugs Leo. I confronted her and it got ugly. She called me a trollop and I slapped her. I'm not proud of it but she came right back at me. She wasn’t trying to hurt me.”

“Don’t defend her.” He replied through clenched teeth.

“Leo, there is so much anger and sadness in her. I don’t know if it is Valium, Ritalin, or something I have never heard of, but she is checking out as much as she can. You have to go home and look after MK and JackJack.”

“No, I need to be with you for a little while.” He put his hand on her abdomen. “When were you going to tell me?”

“This weekend. We were going to do our family thing and then go out to dinner. I was going to tell you then.”

“She could have hurt you CJ; she could have harmed the baby.”

CJ definitely was not in the mood to defend Mallory. She knew Leo’s temper though and he never needed to dig into his daughter with his full force. She took his hand, holding it close, and then kissing it.

“Just talk to her Leo; calmly. It was a cry for help.”

“I know baby. Can we just…just for a minute? I was scared to death that you were badly hurt.”

He pulled her close and held her tight. He wanted to say so much to her but Leo wasn’t really sure what.

“There is nothing to say.” She whispered. “Families have ups and downs.”

“I never expected you to roll so well with this baby.”

Pulling apart, CJ rested on the pillows.

“Was this some kind of test? A trial by fire?”

“No, of course not. It’s just…”

“You think I didn’t know exactly what I was getting into when I decided to be with you. I was getting a recovering alcoholic and drug addict, an unapologetic workaholic with a slightly volatile temper, three potentially bitter children, and a definitely bitter ex wife.”

“Damn, I sound really undesirable on paper.”

“Luckily we don’t live on paper huh? There are so many other things too Leo; don’t pretend you don’t know. If I wanted easy, I would have stayed with the guy I dumped for you. I'm still a little worried about that karma.”

“Your karma is just fine.” Leo took her face in his hands and kissed it. “I love you.”

“I love you too. I'm fine and you need to go home and make sure the twins eat and bathe. Don’t worry; Nora is coming by to keep me company. You know I would love having you all to myself but it doesn’t work that way. Go Leo.”

“I don’t want to go.” He kissed her once more and touched her stomach.

She was pregnant and he should have been overjoyed. They talked about children, from the moment they knew it was serious, but neither was in a rush. CJ was about to be 32 and though Leo had just turned 51 he had been given a decent bill of health by his doctor. He really needed to quit smoking but what was he expected to do if he couldn’t have a drink. CJ was a social smoker herself but that was over now. 

“We have forever to be together Leopold. You look a mess, you need to go home and get some rest. Eat; check on the kids, you'll even be able to sleep tonight without me hogging the whole bed.”

“You hogging the bed is the best part. We haven’t slept apart since we got married.”

“I know. Really Leo, if you don’t leave I'm going to start to cry. Do you want me to start to cry?”

Leo smiled, taking one more kiss for the road. She squeezed his hand and watched him leave. He went straight home like his wife told him to.

***

The condo was eerily quiet…Leo went straight to his study. He poured a glass of cranberry juice and lit a cigarette. Just a few moments to get his mind right before talking to the twins. He didn’t feel comfortable telling them about the baby until he knew for sure CJ was out of the woods. God, he never even asked how far along she was. He took the Motrin from his top drawer, taking down two with his juice before lighting another cigarette.

“Dad?”

“Hey JackJack, come in here.”

Leo took another deep inhale of carbon monoxide and put it out. His son sat on his lap.

“Is CJ OK dad? The ambulance had to come and she was crying.”

“She’s going to be OK.”

“Why didn’t she come home with you?”

“The doctors wanted to keep her overnight. They went to make sure she doesn’t get sick again. It’s a precaution.”

“OK.” JackJack nodded.

“Tell me what happened.”

“I don’t know. Me and MK were in the activity room and we came up for cookies. CJ was on the floor and Mallory called the police. It was really scary.”

“I'm sure.” He stroked his son’s sandy colored hair. “Its alright now. Its going to be a quiet night around here…did you guys have dinner?” It was then Leo realized he was starving.

“Mallory ordered pizza. We saved some for you and CJ. Do you promise she’s OK daddy?”

“I've never lied to you JackJack; now would be a really bad time. Why you go back to your room and watch some TV? Tell you sister that CJ is fine and I’ll check on you guys soon.” He kissed his forehead. “Go on.”

He took a deep breath as JackJack left. Then he went to Mallory’s room. He walked in without knocking.

“You’ve got a hell of a lot of explaining to do.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt her. I didn’t even do anything to her. Did she tell you that she slapped me?”

“She told me everything. Drugs, Mallory! What are you thinking?”

“Its just a little Ritalin dad. Its not going to hurt me.”

“I'm a drug addict Mallory. Don’t tell me that they don’t hurt. What is so bad that you have to take drugs? That you have to shove your stepmother?”

“You have no idea what I deal with.”

“Tell me! I've tried to get through to you a million times; we all have. You are not going to do drugs under my roof. That’s for damn sure.” He held out his hand. “Give them to me.”

“I flushed them when…”

“Cut the BS; you're talking to a fucking addict. Give me the goddamn pills or I will snap your neck.”

Sighing loudly, Mallory took them from the drawer and slapped them into her father’s hand. He grabbed her wrist. She tried to get out of his grasp but that only made him grip harder. She stopped trying.

“If you ever put your hands on CJ again I am going to file assault charges against you and put you in the system. You think you're tough, try a couple of nights in a juvenile holding tank. You cannot go off shoving people whenever you are so inclined. So you're pissed at the world; so what? Every action has a consequence. You could have really hurt her.”

“Look dad, I will be out of your hair by the end of the week and then you and CJ can get back to your idyllic existence.”

“I don’t want to get rid of you Mallory.” He let her go. “This martyr routine is really getting tired.”

“I'm not trying to be a martyr OK?” she flopped down on the bed. “I called Aunt Elaine. She is coming back from Aruba on Friday and said I can stay with her and Uncle Russ until mom comes back from France.”

“Your mother is moving to Paris.” He sat across from her in a chair. “You guys are going to have to live with CJ and I. We all have to be able to live together.”

“Last year mom threatened me with boarding school. I told her to send me. She sent applications to 13 different schools. I got into Choate and I want to go.”

“You want to go to boarding school?” Leo asked.

“Yes, I do. I just want to get away and breathe. There are days when I struggle to breathe. I don’t know why dad it just is. I need your help and the best way for you to do that is to let me go.”

Leo sighed, running his hand over his tired eyes. He was not looking forward to crashing tonight without his wife there to hold him.

“I will make a deal with you.” He said.

“What kind of deal?”

“I will pay for Choate, no problem. But you have to stay with us until your mom gets back from Paris. Despite what happened today, CJ feels the same way. Families are going to have skirmishes.”

“Why would CJ even want me here? I don't want to mess up what you have going.”

“If you had taken five minutes to get to know her, you would know she is not the vengeful type.”

“Fine; I’ll stay. For holidays from school I'm going to stay with Aunt Elaine. I don’t want to fight dad; I have enough to deal with.”

“I still want my month every summer. You cannot just hide from me for the next three years…I would miss you terribly.”

“Really?”

“Of course. Don’t ask silly questions like that.”

“I haven’t been a monumental pain in your ass?” Mallory asked.

“Oh yes, you most certainly have. That doesn’t mean you're not my little girl. We want to see you whenever we can.”

“OK. Dad, is CJ alright?”

“She will be. They are going to keep her overnight.”

Mallory didn’t think that sounded alright and she told her father so. Leo tried to smile.

“She's pregnant Mal.”

Her eyes, the exact same as her mother’s, widened with fear and shock.

“Oh God dad, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt her baby?”

“The baby is fine. Its just a precaution to keep her. I need to eat…you're on punishment until you leave, by the way.”

“Yeah, I figured that out.”

***

It would not be the first time Mallory violated a punishment order. What kind of 15 year old would she be if she did everything her parents told her? It didn’t take long for her father to pass out in front of CNN in the living room. She checked on her brother and sister; they were sound asleep too. It had been a tough day for them. Thank God her dad hadn't turned the alarm on yet…she didn’t know the new code. She was going to have to get there and back quick. Time was not on her side. It was raining but Mallory had no umbrella. She was soaked through by the time she got to New York Presbyterian. The air conditioner made her shiver and sneeze but she beat visiting hours by 25 minutes.

“CJ?”

The older woman opened his eyes; sat up a bit.

“What are you doing here Mallory? If you want to finish the job I'm definitely too tired to fight you off. I would be an easy kill…this is your chance.”

“Two nurses saw me come in. Otherwise…”

“Yeah.” CJ smiled.

“I didn’t know you were pregnant. I was just so angry, and I never would have shoved you if you wouldn’t have slapped me.”

“Yes, clearly this was entirely my fault.”

“I'm trying to apologize.” The teen replied.

“Apologies are much simpler than you are making them out to be. You're just like your father in that respect. Simple is complicated, and vice versa.”

“Daddy thinks I'm about 5 minutes from becoming a drug fiend. Hooking and selling off CDs to get a fix.”

“It is nothing to joke about. I've seen it happen to people.”

“Yeah well, not me. I will just go back to smoking pot like other kids my age.”

They were both quiet. Mallory sat down in the uncomfortable chair. Her wet clothes made the pleather squeak. She told CJ the whole Choate story and that her Aunt Elaine offered to take her in.

“Dad says you both want me to stay. Is that true?”

“Yes. We had a fight; it won't be the last time. That doesn’t mean we are not family. Mallory, believe me when I tell you that I want to kick your little ass but so what. We will be fine.”

“Why?”

“Because we’re a family. Look, I'm not trying to get on your good side but my father remarried when I was 12. My stepmother and I were far from friends though it was for more realistic reasons. I didn’t have anyone to lash out at and boarding school wasn’t an option. All I'm saying is I didn’t hurt my father or my stepmother; I only hurt myself. I had to make the conscious effort to stop hurting myself.”

“What did you do?” Mallory asked.

“If I tell you the truth you cannot tell you father.”

“OK.”

“Swear. Swear on your belief that I'm a gold digger.”

“Swear.” Mallory smirked, holding up her hand.

“I got a life. I had a boyfriend, good friends, smoked a little pot, and drank some beer. I joined debate and the yearbook staff. I smiled at home and stopped letting the hatred poison me. It was not perfect but I graduated with a 3.9, got into Berkeley and got the hell out of Dayton.”

“That’s what I want to do at Choate.”

“Just don’t be a stranger. You have to be around to teach your little brother or sister how to be a smartass.”

“You think we will ever like each other?” Mallory asked.

“I like you fine Mallory. I think when you do a little growing up you will like me too. If not, we can learn to tolerate each other as so many people do. We have time…I'm not leaving your father’s life.”

“Yeah, OK. I better go before dad turns on the alarm. I am sorry CJ. You’re not my favorite person but I never wanted to hurt you. Not like this.”

“I'm going to be alright. You want to try our first hug?”

Mallory made a funny face and CJ laughed.

“Too much?”

“A little bit.”

“Be safe getting home.”

The teenager nodded and left the hospital.

***

“Hey, do you want to watch a movie with us?”

Leo came into Mallory’s room on Sunday afternoon. She looked up from the book she was reading. It was the new one CJ’s book club was reading.

“Come on dad, I can't stand another Disney love fest. We have to do better than that.”

“Maybe you can pick something this time. As long as its appropriate for the entire family.”

“Silence of the Lambs is out?”

“Pretty much. C’mon Mal; CJ didn’t burn the popcorn and you definitely don’t want to miss that.”

Mallory climbed off of her bed, following her father into the living room. JackJack was plopped in front of the TV while MK cuddled close to CJ. Mallory remembered when she was that close to her own mother. The eight year old hardly let CJ out of her sight since she was released from the hospital.

“Mallory is picking the movie.” Leo said.

“I don’t want to see anyone kissing.” JackJack declared.

“So noted. Can we all agree on The Goonies?”

The kids were fine with that. Mallory put the movie in and sat down on the couch next to CJ, taking some of the popcorn she was offered.

“You were tricked JackJack.” Leo said. “I remember kissing in this movie.”

“Oh yuck. Well, the rest is OK.”

CJ fell asleep during the film; she was still getting used to the whole family film thing. When she woke Leo was the only one in the living room. He smiled at his wife.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” she asked, sitting up.

“Because you're so damned adorable when you sleep. The twins are playing the Trojan War in the den, though I really don’t know what that means. Mallory is back in full smug teenager mode. I was thinking about Chinese for dinner.”

“If you guys want it, that’s fine. I'm just going to make a big salad.”

“You feeling OK?” Leo asked. He sat beside her on the couch, leaning to kiss her cheek.

“I'm fine. Remember the other night when we were discussing Mallory’s breakthrough?”

“Yeah. Do you know she snuck out the night she pushed you? The doorman told me.”

“She came to see me at the hospital. I think it was her breakthrough.”

“She went to the hospital?”

“Yeah, and we had a real talk. When she realized I was pregnant and she really could have hurt me she finally got that she is not the only person affected by her misdirected anger. Don’t expect a mother/daughter fashion show anytime soon but I think we reached a new understanding.”

“Wow. You know she wants to go away to boarding school?”

“I think it will be good for her. It will give her the time and space to grow up. It can be a very positive experience; you know Nora went to Choate.”

“What about the drugs CJ? I am so damn afraid for my kids. Those McGarry genes will tear them apart.”

Her husband was not some genetic flaw and she would not let him think that way about himself. His children were fine and their children would be fine too.

“Happy children are less likely to do drugs than unhappy ones. We will look after her but I think Mallory is on the right track. There are plenty of people who love her and want to help. You better order dinner before the troops complain. War makes kids pretty hungry.”

“Are you sure you won't have something?” Leo asked, standing from the couch.

“Too much sodium; make sure you don’t eat too much. I have to watch my blood pressure.”

It blew his mind that she was pregnant. They weren’t trying to prevent it but weren’t trying either. He wanted to get her pregnant more than he wanted anything and he succeeded. Leo could not help sticking out his chest and beaming with pride.

“I will make sure that you, Mrs. McGarry, are very well taken care of.” He promised, kissing her softly.

“You always do. I love you Leo McGarry.”

“I love you too baby.”

***

“I hardly want to let you go.” CJ said, kissing the twins again. “I miss you guys already.”

“We will be back next month to live all the time.” JackJack said. “You can hug us then too.”

CJ laughed, hugging him once more.

“Look after each other on the train.” Leo said, handing the twins their bag lunch. “Who’s picking you up at Union Station?”

“Howard.” Mallory said.

He nodded and pulled his daughter into his arms.

“I love you Mal.”

“I love you too dad.”

“Am I going to see you before you go?”

“I'm not really sure, but I will call you. I promise.”

“OK.”

Mallory held her hand out for CJ. She raised her eyebrow but she shook it.

“Enjoy school in the fall Mallory. Whatever you need, your father and I are there for you.”

“Thanks for not kicking my ass. I probably deserved it.”

“No, you deserved it. Just keep fighting Mallory, not literally, and don’t wish so hard to be a grownup. Its not all fun and games.”

“Thanks for the lecture mom.”

“Go away.”

“Alright guys, you can go downstairs and wait for your train. Love you.”

“Love you too dad!”

“Call when you're home safe.” CJ added.

Mallory nodded and they walked away holding hands. The teen walked back.

“You know, people who don’t like each other hug all the time. They're called frenemies.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Maybe we can try, for the sake of experimentation. I'm all for experimentation.”

“Just don’t put a hex on my back.” CJ said.

Mallory rolled her eyes and the women shared their first tentative hug. It made Leo smile.

“You're not completely evil, you know.” Mallory said.

“Neither are you. Have fun the rest of this summer.”

“Bye. Bye dad.”

He looked at his wife as his children disappeared down the stairs.

“Wow, you two hugged and the Earth was not plagued by locusts.”

“I can hardly believe it either. Soon they will be here full time.”

“You ready to be a mother of four?”

“Oh God, when you say it like that…I don’t know.”

“We can do it together. Don’t worry, its life and it ends up working.”

“I'm hungry. How about Italian?”

She took his hand and they moved toward the doors.

“I could go for surf and turf actually.” Leo said.

“Mmm, that sounds good. Maybe grilled scallops and some lobster.”

“How about a kiss?”

Leo stopped her and CJ smiled. She stroked the sides of his face as he kissed her.

“You know I'm against public displays of affection.” She whispered.

“And you know I have never cared.”

“Yeah, and that irks me. I can hit you now. I can blame it on hormonal surges.”

“Mmm hmm.” He caressed her stomach. “And baby makes six Claudia Jean.”

“We are so in over our heads. I knew it was going to be a real adventure when I married you.”

 

***


End file.
